What shouldn't Happent to You: already did
by XxBoOkDiVaxX
Summary: This fanfict is going to conatin loads of magic, but a consistent flow of reality at the same time. It will make you laugh, and will also make you ask; "What the hell is up with that author?"
1. How cursed am I exactly?

A/N: This story has been weaving it's web in the farthest corner of my mind for the past year. Finally, it has gotten itself onto paper. Please, R/R, for my sake! Let me know if you have any comments!

Disclaimer: The details of this fanfict belong to the great J.K. Rowling, not me. I got some British vocab to make this fanfict a bit more authentic from some of the Geogia Nicohlson books. The story's plot comes from this teapot, nothing else.

Oh, how the day goes by when one has fun. But as one grows older, time goes by more slowly, as if it were standing still. Things don't appear to be as simple as they once were, when you were younger. The world that you once knew only consisted of your backyard. Over the years, the two separate worlds of the universe reveal themselves to each other. Wishes seem to be a waste of time to the stubborn. The imagination is blinded by reason. Because of all of these symdromes, you can never quite see what you have right in front of you.

__

The Grangers are a small, simple family. They live in a very sensible neighborhood. Each house bears a white picket fence, and colorful flower boxes. The Grangers' neighbors love the adorable, young daughter that lives with her parents in a white colonial house, over on second street. She is dependable to collect your mail while you're on vacation, or babysitting while you take that much needed break. These people have known Hermione since the day that she was brought home from the hospital. If you ask Mr. Down-the-street, he would say that he knows every bit of her life and support it with one-hundred percent confidence. But, these ordinary people have no idea of how extraordinary her life truly is...

I sat at the foot of my bed with my feet on top of my worn trunk and stared at her bland bedroom walls...

"Hermione, unless you want to cast spells on your nuddy pants!" Mum called from the breakfast bar in the kitchen downstairs.

I rolled my eyes as a small smile crept across my face. Mum was so down to Earth, that sometimes Dad would question who's the true mother- Hermione, or his wife? My father works for the family law firm, as usual on typical Saturdays.

"Hermione honey, we know that you're beautiful already, now hurry up or we won't be able to stop at Boots. You and I both know how I am in desperate need for concealer." I leaped off of my quilt and ran down the stairs, but not before stopping to slide down the banister.

Mum fell into a fit of laughter as she picked her purse from the hall tree. Mum and I drove to the mall to get clothing to 'Cover my knickers.' I'm a bookworm, not a shopaholic. But according to this interesting magazine that I read while Mum was in one of the changing rooms, 'Clothing affects your self esteem.' After taking one of those riddiculos quizzes, I have been advised to wear a leopard print bra to 'Boost my self confidence.' Thank God that Hogwarts doesn't have P.E, the underwear thing would have been hard to explain. As a reward for my patience for selecting my wardrobe, I have been given a full-trip to _Barnes & Nobles_, all expenses paid.

During the drive home, mum was singing along to some old 80's song on the radio. Thankfully, my parents own a sedan with tint reflective windows. By the time that we arrived home, even Dad was home. Mr. Granger has a well defined face with a large forehead. All facial descriptions point to-a scholar. Each and every law book ever written my father has read.

"My two most beautiful ladies. I'm hoping that my credit is still valid?" Dad asked, as he leaned over the open newspaper while cleaning his glasses.

My mother simply smiled and showed him her large shopping bags, all 23 of them.

"Dad, you know Mum, she can't go into a store and just buy one thing, she HAS to buy the entire line." I said as I flopped my self down on one of the kitchen table chairs. My eyes turned to the clock on the microwave. 11:37 pm. I looked at my parents as they started speaking to one another, without one single word. I interrupted the starring competition with a small cough.

"Um, I'm going to need to go to Diagon Alley soon to pick up my school supplies. Can I get a ride from one of you two?" My parents looked at me as if they were shell shocked.

"I..I....can't believe that we forgot! Liz, you were supposed to take her in a day or two, right?" My father asked, putting his hand to aid his weary mind. Mum sat down me and started to explain.

"Honey, remember when I presented my sketches to the fashion company in America?" Mum asked me without looking at my father, while bobbing her head without any control. Poor crazy woman, she's gonna have a hell of a crick in her neck tomorrow morning.

"Mum, that's...it's fantastic! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked with true curiousity.

"This is a big job honey....a REAL big job...I'll need to be there full time." Mum said, her eyes staring at the grains in the wood of the table top. My father was so silent that I could barely hear him breathe.

"Now Elizabeth," he said, with anger filling every word, "we know the reason why you have to abandon this family." My father slurred, his hands serving as a mask to cover his face.

I had no idea what they were talking about. I walked up the stairs, closed my door and leaned against it. The whispered voices of my parents didn't remain calm, or hushed either. I never did see my mum again after the next morning. Dad said that she was with another man, some model of hers for her clothing line. Dad never did seem that much socially outgoing since that night. The following morning, there was a loud knock on the front door. A large, burly man stood on the doorstep, in a public storage uniform.

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry, all of the boxes are in the shed like we agreed." My mum kept on rambling on and on as she hurried down the stairs while putting on large bohemian earrings. She stopped mid step when she saw me standing beside the uniformed man.

I turned away to let my mother pass through the door way. Dad took me to London when he went to the bank "sort things out." Whatever that means. When I walked through the heavy wooden doors of the well-known tavern, the thick scent of butterbeer calmed my nerves. The old gnarled witches and wizards barely took any notice of me. When I found my way to the back of the bar, I used my wand to open the old, brick wall. I took out my supply list that I receiver visa owl mail. My last stop was at the store _Flourish & Blotts_. The entire shop was practically empty of customers, save for the librarian.

I walked through the countless aisles of books. They served as my only source of comfort, when everyone else was off playing Quidditch. Besides, my two best friends are no where to be seen. Those blokes must be missing part of their brains. A very crucial, important part of the brain. A bell rang from the front of the shop, but it didn't serve any purpose for me. That is until I turned around and found the eyes of a young lad. A young lad that I absolutely hate....did I forget despise as well? But he didn't notice me at all. He was too busy with a particular red head , he was lucky enough to breathe in between his snog. God, I practically ran out of the store and returned quickly to the _Leaky Cauldron_, before I got sick.

How cursed am I exactly?__


	2. Bunched Knickers

A/N: Heyy guys! For this fanfict, I'm trying to make a "muggle" world with magic that fits more comfortably together. I hope that you're enjoying it!

Disclaimer: The specifics belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I am going to use an excrept from the fifth book to serve as a memory. Only the plot belongs to wonderful me!

I found my way up the narrow, winding staircase to my personal room. The cauldron was like I've always remembered it, unkempt but clean at the same time. The room was small; its entirety was made out of pure timber, save the bed linens. It was of country design, very comfortable. Across from the bed on the wall was an old, dirty mirror with a thick, oak frame. I sat on the foot of the bed, reflecting on the past year...

It seemed t take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch....

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry heard the Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream but knew it meant nothing-Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second....

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

I was in a circular room. When I regained consciousness, I felt as if there was a heavy weight pressed upon my shoulders and I couldn't find the strength the stand. I heard voices, terrible voices yelling numerous spells all at once. I needed to be there, to fight, and to support my friends... I crawled on all fours inch by inch blindly in the dark, seeing whatever my hands felt. I landed at a doorway in a heap of robes. My limbs went numb when I saw all of the people that I cared about for so long, fighting these...monsters.

I raised my wand with my fingers against the ground, directly aiming Lestrange. I muttered, "Risio." Lestrange found herself giggling and laughing like a schoolgirl.

Before I could help Sirius any further, Lestrange helped him out first. Then, all went black.

I shuddered involuntarily at Harry's voice that echoed throughout my memories. I haven't heard from either of the two boys all summer, which was odd, considering the fact that I usually try to see them as often during the summer as possible. I didn't hear of any news of the Order, which is probably for the best. I don't know how much more Harry is supposed to take. There was a soft knock on my door, then a second one. I opened the door to find a floating silver platter carrying an envelope made of old parchment paper.

'In the lavatories, you may find quick and easy butterbeer powder, compliments of the Leaky Cauldron.' I sat on my bed later that night reading one of my summers reading books that I assigned for myself to read before September started.

As I took my first sip of butterbeer, I felt a large noise from downstairs. It was so large that I noticed my candle was shaking slightly. I blew out the candle and wandered downstairs in my nightdress. There was Malfoy, sitting at one of the tables. Across from him, standing up, was Pansy Parkinson. It was quite a sight, really. There Malfoy had hands over his ears, while Pansy was crying, her chair on the floor behind her.

"Damn it, can you get any louder?" He screamed, trying to make her go away. As if a command, Pansy went yet one octave above the previous wail, and now louder with every sob.

In between her dramatic tears, she hiccuped into words, "DRAKKKKKKYYYY......WHY....W-WHY DON'T YOU LOVE.....ME?!?!?!" The other customers in the tavern must all have some sort of serious hearing problem if they couldn't hear this fantastic performance.

Malfoy ignored her the best that he could, though that proved to do nothing whatsoever. All of the sudden the noise stopped, as if on cue. Pansy closed her eyes, then opened them once more, as if she was looking at Malfoy for the very first time.

"I should never have kissed you with my eyes closed that tight." With that, she opened the door and walked out into the night. I couldn't seem to stop myself from smiling. Wait until the guys hear about this one! Ron will probably cherish it as much as the ferret incident in fourth year.

I quickly went back to my room and closed my eyes.

"Why is it so fricken' light in here?" I muttered from beneath the thin bed sheets. The curtains were opened, even though I closed them the previous evening. I turned my head slowly, trying not to wake up.

When I turned around to look at the other side of my room, I found two pairs of eyes staring back at me.

"Harry! Ron? Not cool. Did you welcome the sun as well? Shut the bloody curtains Ron before I have to give you your own homework planner." I whispered in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not our fault Hermione," said Ron "we thought that you might have stopped breathing, you were sleeping so hard." Harry didn't say anything in a long time, well thirty-seconds, but to me, that's an extremely long time this early in the morning without a book in front of me.

I sat up in my covers and motioned the two-quidditch maniacs to sit in front of me. They looked the same from last year, but I know that inside they couldn't be any more different.

At last Harry said, "We can't even do any thing to try and find him, or if he is really, really gone, we can't even do anything for him without causing suspicion in the ministry." Harry never took his eyes off of the plain white linen, as he spoke; it was as if he didn't even acknowledge Ron or me.

I couldn't say anything to propose a solution; I didn't have a clue what to do. Ron started to talk about his summer vacation to get Harry in a better mood. I just sat there and smiled.

I spent the rest of the day in that room with Harry and Ron, just looking at each other. Finally, we came up with an agreement. Harry swore that he would read whatever he had to, or research to clear Sirius's name. Ron promised to stay in contact with his brothers to keep up with the Order. Me? I promised to set up Sirius's own service, without revealing any information to the death eaters.

The next day was time to board the train. During breakfast, the mood seemed to change around us. Ginny was trying to talk her mom into buying the latest dress robe in style. Mrs. Weasley was trying to ignore her and read the newspaper at the same time. She jumped from her seat in happiness when she read about the success in the Weasley brothers' shop. Ron was trying to see whom he would resemble more if he made himself a beard of grits- Dumbledore or that Wizard named Santa. Harry was trying to through bits of his sausage in the air and catches it in his mouth. All the time I was reading to Crookshanks.

We were so late on time to get to the train, that we simply ran there instead. After much sweat was spent, and I no longer had a need for blush, we were standing in line, waiting to enter the train. I never really cared how my hair resembles a bush, but now I just got myself an afro. Ties were thrown over shoulders, eyes tearing, and scrapes being attended to. Finally at the end of the train, the three of us found an empty compartment to sit and relax. We looked at each other and just started laughing.

But, as always, being different has its price; nothing stays the way that you expect it to. I picked up one of my favorite classical book, _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them._ The two blokes started babbling in an unknown language to my ears, Quidditch.

I looked at the shelf above me, holding our entire luggage.

"Oh no, Crookshanks, oh where did you go? He must be so scared, all alone on the train surrounded by strangers!" I started to search every where; Harry and Ron didn't even notice. That was until I got right in Ron's face looking the key to open his trunk.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked, almost suffocating from the massive amounts of hair being put in his face, "Aacch, I almost choked you know!"

"Yes, I got it! Honestly Ron, you should keep your key safe. It's used to store your belongings, not serve as jewelry." I mumbled, as I fiddled with the many keys on this one key ring.

"Hey," Ron said, trying to defend himself, "It's too easy to lose Hermione. Plus this chain was made from coiled dragon scales. Not that you should be afraid to go to Romania now that you destroyed it." Ron looked at the small smudge as he spoke, using his maroon sweater to try to make it shine.

Harry could barely stop laughing, there were so many stitches in his sides that when he fell off of the seat he couldn't leave the floor. When Ron was satisfied with the chain's condition, he asked, "Why do you need to go into my trunk for, anyway?"

I opened the trunk, felt through the many socks and said, "Oh, Ron.......you...know how...how much Crookashanks... likes to play with your underwear." After all of the pulls and heaves in between my exclamation to Ron, I pulled out a giant blob a ginger fur, that thanks to Ron's foot went flying in the air.

Just then, the compartment door opened and Malfoy walked in to brag about his life styles. Unfortunately, he never got to set foot in the compartment, due to Crookshanks. Malfoy regained himself, threw the cat back on the seat.

"Weasle, do you mind? Most people don't use their garbage to show their potential." Malfoy said, picking off all of the ginger hairs and in turn, placing them on Ron's head.

It took both Harry's and my own strength to hold Ron back from doing a hit-and-kill.

"Ron, Harry," I murmurred, trying to get their attention, "just don't listen to him, he's getting the attention that he's looking for." I tried to find a source to that statement. I looked at Malfoy for a moment, as if he was a new book with an old cover.

"Someone just has to be the bigger person here and show this little boy some manners." I said, letting go of the few sweater threads that my fingers were clung to. Malfoy looked at me with curiousity in his eyes.

"And I'm supposed to believe your theory? No thanks mudblood. I am more of a wizard then you ever could be." Malfoy said as he straightened his posture, his jaw set out with determination.

"Oh, I agree with you on that one, Malfoy." I said, eyeing a certain something below his belt. Harry and Ron started to snort, trying to disguise their sniggers behind clenched hands.

Malfoy took one step closer to me, it's was particulary intimidating really. Malfoy now stands at least 6.' Me? 5'4" His very breath smelt of disease. He took one look at my face, and spat on my shoes.

As I said before, I was raised to ignore people who have poor impulse control. My father told me to assert myself, but to never do something that I might regret. But, to this day, I still don't feel sorry for the following events.

I took one step further, holding my breath, as if I was testing my lung capacity. With one slight lift of my knee, Malfoy was sent back to his compartment across the hall.

I turned back to my friends with a large smile on my face I sat down beside Harry, took a bean, and asked; "I wonder why he has his knickers all in a bunch?"


	3. Puddle of Ron

A/N: heyy guys! I hope that you are enjoying this fanfict! Keep on reviewing pleaz!

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by J.K. Rowling. I am only responsible for the plot, and nuthin' else.

I put on my prefect badge just when the train came to a complete stop. _We couldn't have arrived at Hogwarts so quickly, we still have another hour at least. _I thought as I peeked out of the compartment. The windows were laced with fog, the sky was such a deep blue, that it could have been mistaken for black.

A voice, harsh yet kind, kept calling out "Sixth years, sixth years only, c'mon out." I raced out of the train with my belongings, and ran into a large, hairy man.

"Oh Hagrid," I said, with a smile on my face, "I knew that it was you!"

"Where's 'Arry and Ron?" Hagrid asked, his brow knotted with concern.

"They went to talk to the rest of the Gryiffindor quidditch team to discuss their new game strategies in one of the front compartments." I answered absentmindedly, I put most of my attention towards Crookshanks who was wrapping itself around me with it's leash.

"Well then Hermione," Hagrid said with a soft chuckle, "you better go off to that cabin lodge over there, it's a bit nippy outside this evenin."

I started to walk towards the large mass of black robes who were also trying to squeeze into the cabin. Right when I joined the company, I felt a push from behind and I fell to the ground, sending my books with me. I didn't even bother to turn around and see who it was, my notes were in a messy circle around me. I went on my hands and knees. I started to back up to look at all of the papers, and I bumped into something.

I turned around, still on all fours and said, "Bloody hell! Whatever happened to personal space?" I asked, and then noticed Malfoy was kneeling on the ground behind me.

We both spoke in unison, " It was you! Stop that....urrghh." Malfoy started mumbling to himself, "What the fuck was that? Now I'm going to have to waste perfectly good detergent on these new robes, and if some of the dye fades....."

I cut him off with, "Will you just shove it Malfoy?" I said under my breath as I finished gathering all of my papers.

Malfoy looked at me with that playful rivalry in his eye that has survived strong throughout the years. "Well, I wouldn't have to do anything with them, but now you just exhaled on them. These robes are brand new! They won't even be accepted to be cleaned now!" Malfoy gave me his infamous smirk, and stepped on the folder holding all of my notes in it. There, in the middle of the manilla cover flap, was a muddy footprint.

I got up slowly, but fast enough to watch the smirk slide off of his lips. "Do you have any respect, for anyone, period, mal-ferret? No, really, I want to know. Is that your secret to getting girls? What, do they throw themselves at you..." as I said this I unbuttoned the neck of my shirt that revealed some tan skin, "Do they go, "Ohh, Malfoy, if you're this good at insulting people, ohh Malfoy the Great, take me!" I pushed against him and slid my leg against his. "Are there girls really out there that are that easy?" With a chuckle under my breath, I walked away from Malfoy, who was busy examining the thread count of his pants.

It's hysterical really, that Malfoy thinks so highly of himself. I mean, Neville is twice the wizard that the ferret ever will be, maybe not in talent or performance, but in character. I pushed through the large doors, and squished myself against the wall. I would have thought that the professors would place some kind of spells on the small lodge to make it larger, but they didn't.

All of the sudden, I felt the wall shake. I turned my head side to side, and that's when a whiff a red hair tickled my nose.

"Ron, what the hell is going on? Ron? RON?" I pushed Ron off of me and put him where I was standing only moments before. His head rolled to the side, his eyes were only slits.

"Mione, is that you? That bloody ferret. I-I can't feel my legs." Ron stuttered quietly. He slowly slid down the wall and became a puddle on the floor. Literally.

In the middle of the puddle, was Ron's face. "Oh bloody hell," Ron said looking around him, "Mione, did you get hit by an enlargement potion.?" I looked at him with concern knitted all over my face.

I stood up and made my way to the center of the room, where there was a circular space cleared out by everyone but Harry and Malfoy. Harry was standing in front of Malfoy, his wand at the ready. Malfoy had his arms by his side, his wand on the floor in front of him.

"You pathetic little.....," Harry started, but he was cut off when I stood beside him and cleared my throat.

I didn't even bother to look at Harry, I was too busy trying to lock eyes with Malfoy. "You....you disgusting, vile, poisonous,...urgh, idiot!" I spat at him. "I am pleased to inform you that you don't have a personality, Malfoy. In fact, you are just a heap of black robes."

Malfoy sent daggers at me through his eyes, his posture still erect as if he were at a cocktail party. Or something very large was up his ass, which ever you prefer. Malfoy bent down, picked up his wand, but then he put it away in his pocket. Not what I expected.

The circle didn't even begin to close, when Professor McGonagall appears at the head of the staircase with a loud popping sound. Most of the students who were muggle-borns jumped at the sight of it, culture shock, I guess. Professor McGonagall motioned for us to sit down. When we turned around, behind us were metal fold up chairs that were definetly not there five minutes ago. When all of the students were seated, some on top of others, Professor McGonagall placed a hand in one of the folds of her robes and fished out a roll of parchment.

"I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. Even though this isn't the normal circumstances that we woild meet each other in, please, try and make the best of it." McGonagall said with an air of superiority as she eyed two Ravenclaws making out.

The entire room let out a low sigh, with some hidden surpressed chuckles as well. There was a sound of buckled boots coming closer and closer until Professor Dumbledore could be seen at the head of the staircase beside McGonagall.

"Sixth years, this part of the year is going to serve as an experimental study for the well-being of both the muggles and the wizards," said Dumbledore as he fingered the end of his wispy beard, "You all must realize, that you are still in our care. Therefore, we can still perform one of our useless but hopeful projects with the lot of you."

Harry and Ron were accompanied by long sighs of disappointment. "How much bloody homework can they pile on top of us before we suffocate?' Ron suggested to Harry.

"Anyway," Dumbledore continued with a slight smile at the corner of his right lip, "Lets consider the facts, shall we?" Dumbledore asked, more as a statement. "The seventh years are out of our control this year. They have chosen what they want to make out of their lives when they were your age. They have picked their classes and made aliances with the good, and the bad." Dumbledore said to the crowd in front of him.

"But you however, your destiny has still yet to be decided. How many of you take Muggle Studies?" Dumbledore questioned with a raspy voice.

A few hesitant hands raised into the air. Honestly, I think my hand was the only hand that was to be seen above my face.

"Well, let me inform those of you who haven't, or otherwise have forgotten. The muggle world has powerful leaders, a productive economy, and a system by law as we do here. But, like in every other case, there are flaws that can occur. But each ripple must start with a protruder. Now muggles aren't aware of our lives, or at least, they don't want to. But wizards can tap into this world as easy as opening a door. Unfortunately, most of the taps were not for the greater good." Dumbledore said, as he eyed the Syltherines cold stares.

"Each depression has been behind the acts of a wizard, usually in company with the Dark lord. We have reason to believe that the dark has come up with a new approach to attack. You see, if you control the muggle world, you have power over ours. All muggles would be enslaved, the wizarding world be discovered. There would be no safe place for any wizarding community." Dumbledore paused, and bent down wipe a smudge off of the toe of his boot.

"Now, some of you are to be active in this plan once you graduate. But, we won't think you will. You see, one only fears and hates what one doesn't understand. If you understand them, you might actually come back to school with more then cobwebs in your head fit for cleaning." Dumbledore said, incorporating part of his yearly speech to the student body.

"Which is why I have you here today, instead of greeting you formally in the great hall." Dumbledore stated, clapping his hands together with energy.

I could hear one of the Hufflepuffs whispering to their friend beside him, "Yeah, no offense or anything, but most of the people that you're trying to save already have the dark mark."

I couldn't agree more with that idiot, btu truthful wizard. This is the way that these people have lived, it's impossible to change their entire personality, including beliefs in a matter of months. But that fact didn't seem to bother Dumbledore at all, or at least he didn't show it on his face.

Professor fixed the crooked feather on the side of her hat and began, "This err-project, as Professor Dumbledore refers it, is going to last for 5 months. You will be partnered and given accomodations all across the world. No magic is to be permitted, you are now muggles." With that last word, she raised her hands, raising the wands as well, and then we were all blinded by a white light. McGonagall had a satisfied smile on her thin lips when she stated with confidence, "Now, I have set a timer on your wands. They are to be inactive until we meet each other at the end of February."

Dumbledore re-tucked his beard into the belt around his thin middle. When he looked up at all of our excited faces, he finished, "You will all receive pamphlets explaining the circumstances, but that will all be seen to after you have been assigned a partner."

Some of the students exchanged excited faces, probably wishing that they would spend the rest of the year together. Others were less optimistic whispering why the professors decisions couldn't be changed.

Ron and Harry weren't worried though, they were partners in everything. They both looked at me with questioning eyes. Ron motioned to Neville, who was trying to remeber what he forgot, "Well, try not to let the entire house on fire."

I looked at Ron with skepticism in my eyes and replied, "He doesn't need me to protect himself, and who ever said that I would be partners with him?" But I still had my doubts about my statement. How would I show Neville how to use the fire extnguisher?


	4. Open your eyes

A/N: Heyy, thankz so much for the reviews, inspiration is flowing through me as I speak!

Red Cinders: Thank you so much for the review, I really appreciated it. As for the plot, I'm trying to get more into it as the story continues.

Disclaimer: Take a look at my pen name. I'm positive that it doesn't read J.K Rowling, cuz all of this is her's, not mine. I'm also going to borrow some of the characters from the book, _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._

I started to wring my hands together with anxiety.

What if I'm stuck with Lavender or, Parvati....oh, I just hope that I'd have the strength to put up with all of their giggles and fashion advice. I thought to myself.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were starting to gather all of the students into groups by their houses. Dumbledore muttered something under his breath, and two large armchairs appeared behind him. McGonagall took her seat on the chair closest to her.

Dumbledore however walked to the front door, and something appeared that wasn't there before. There was a smaller door within the door, and if you watched closely enough, you could see its knob moving.

When the door opened at last, a line of ten, er, people filed out into the room. They were so familiar, but strange still. They were short, maybe three feet tall at most. Every one of these people looked like copies of the person before them. They all shared the same orange skin and green hair. They were all even clad in matching white over ralls.

Dumbledore closed the door once the last of the creatures had entered the room. Once his fingers left the rim of the doorknob, the entire door vanished, including the one that all of us sixth years entered through.

Despite the confused faces, Dumbledore spoke in a loud and confident voice, "A wonderful man, a wizard, has allowed me to borrow these friends of his for the matter at hand. His name is William, he owns a most successful business in the muggle world. Think of it as your muggle form of that Hogsmeade store you children invest your cavities in."

Most of the Slytherins looked disgusted, most go out of their way to stay clear of the topic of anything related to Muggle Studies.

Dumbledore continued, ignoring the bored faces surrounding him, "Mr. Wonka uses his magic of course, to help drive his candy into children's pockets. These hard working associates of his are of magical origin as well. After choosing so many ingredients for Mr. Wonka's chocolates over the years, they should be able to pair up the most compatible of partners."

You could hear almost every student sigh with relief after his previous statement. _Maybe I will be partnered with some Ravenclaw then, _I thought, as a small smile crept into one of the corners of my mouth, _I'll actually spend time discussing topics of actual importance._

I looked at Harry and Ron as I thought this, they were still talking about some burly, sweaty Quidditch bloke, who has won a game despite the 5 times he got hit in the head with the bludger.

Dumbledore noticed the tension in the room as he told the ompa lompas where to work. Seriously, that old bloke is really, really old. But then again, he looked exactly the same twenty years ago.

Dumbledore formed a circle of ompa lompas that eyed us all with curious eyes. Dumbledore stood in the center of the formation, making no movement save breathing. Then, after about five minutes of silence, he said, "Go ahead now, begin."

It was as if time stood still. Everything remained the same, but the oompa loompas have vanished. Occasionally if you were lucky, you'd see a orange blur whiz through the gaps between your boots.

When Pansy was taken by the hand of one of the loompas, she too became a blur, nearly invisible to the naked eye.

All of the sudden, Pansy reappeared, besides Ron. Both turned an interesting shade of green when they realized that they were holding hands. Ron wiped his hands on his robes with disgust, Pansy was finally at loss with words.

I felt a pull at the end of my sleeve, a small orange hand with the strength of his own weight.

__

I guess hauling chocolate all day can give you a proper excuse for skipping the gym, I thought, as his fingers clasped my own, with such force that should never be used to guide a person through one room alone.

We moved past through such tightly packed people with so much ease, that it felt like I was alone for a stroll. The faces around me were in plain view, but they didn't even seem to notice right before their eyes. I felt special, almost, as if I had a secret, an invisible secret.

Then, all too soon the feeling stopped, and my feet didn't budge. The loompa put my partner's hand in mine, and with a twinkle in her eye, she left. I couldn't see the person's face, it was like we were standing in one large shadow.

All was dark, the only thing that I was sure of was that I was in hand with a potential idiot. I looked around, but all remained black.

My shoulders lost all tension, my muscles relaxed, and I found the strength to open my eyes....


End file.
